Shout!
Season 1 Disc 1 #Avaturd / CSiCarly #TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars #2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime #Star Blecch / uGlee Disc 2 #WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition #Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud #Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore #Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild Disc 3 #I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin #Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor #S'UP / Mouse M.D. #Da Grinchy Code / Duck Disc 4 #Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth #Pokémon Park / WWER #So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! #The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess Disc 5 #The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man #Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air #HOPS / Naru210 #Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre Disc 6 #Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana #The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark #TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time #ArThor / The Big Fang Theory Disc 7 #Ribbitless / The Clawfice #Force Code / Flammable Special Features *The Making of MAD's 1st Season *Creating Footage *Episode Promos *Zombi (Skit from Avaturd / CSiCarly) Trailers *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Box Set *Cartoon Network Hall of Fame Collection *Codename: Kids Next Door: The Complete Series Subtitles *English, Spanish, French, Japanese, German Season 2 Disc 1 #RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine #Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent #Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy #Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian Disc 2 #Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It #Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats #TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred #X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft Disc 3 #Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy #Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras #Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice #Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear Disc 4 #Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker #Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16 #FROST / Undercover Claus #Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue Disc 5 #WWE Bought a Zoo / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls #Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious #My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O #Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For Disc 6 #Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp #Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman #Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba Disc 7 #Addition: Impossible / New Gill #IChronicle / Hulk Smash Special Features *Beauty Tips with Megan Fox (Skit from Star Blecch / uGlee) *The Making of MAD's 2nd Season *Episode Promos *All-New Ad Parody: Treasure Box (Parody of Treasure Mall) Trailers *Cartoon Network Hall of Fame Collection 2 *Dexter's Laboratory Season 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Season 1 Subtitles *English, Spanish, French, Japanese, German Season 3 Disc 1 #The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope #Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash #Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation #Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters Disc 2 #I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus #The Blunder Games / The Poopseidon Adventure #This Means War Machine / iCharlie #Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths Disc 3 #???? #???? #???? #???? Disc 4 #???? #???? #???? #???? Disc 5 #???? #???? #???? #???? Disc 6 #???? #???? #???? #???? Disc 7 #???? #???? Special Features *Hole in the Great Wall (Skit from RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) *The Making of MAD's 3rd Season *Episode Promos *All-New Ad Parody: Scream: The Series (Parody of Scream and Dracula: The Series) Trailers *MAD Season 4 Premiere Promo *Johnny Bravo Season 2 *Cartoon Network Hall of Fame Collection 3 Subtitles *English, Spanish, French, Japanese, German Cartoon Network Favorites Volume 1 All 10 episodes in one disc plus 9 Adult Swim episodes. #MAD: WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition #MAD: HOPS / Naru210 #MAD: TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time #Adventure Time: Evicted! #MAD: IChronicle / Hulk Smash #Ben 10: Alien Force: Vengeance of Vilgax #MAD: Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats #MAD: Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian #Regular Show: Prank Callers #The Looney Tunes Show: Best Friends (Pilot) Special Features Adult Swim (DON'T WATCH IF UNDER 18) #Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch #The Drinky Crow Show: Aspire #Mary Shelley's Frankenhole: Humanitas #China, IL: Dean vs. Mayor #Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Last Dance for Napkin Lad #Children's Hospital: Give a Painted Brother a Break #Metalocalypse: Dethgov #Moral Orel: Offensiveness #Eagleheart: Susie's Song Regular Special Features #Bonus 5 MAD episodes: 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime, Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore, Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre, Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy and Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear. #The Cartoon Network Story: A featurette on the history of CN. Cartoon Network Favorites Volume 2 All 10 Cartoon Network episodes in one disc, plus 9 Adult Swim episodes #MAD: ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory #Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: C.H.A.D. #MAD: The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark #Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Rising Malevolence #MAD: Force Code / Flammable #The Secret Saturdays: Into The Mouth of Darkness #Young Justice: Infiltrator #MAD: TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars #Generator Rex: What Lies Beneath #MAD: Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Special Features Regular Bonus Features #Bonus 5 MAD episodes: Avaturd / CSiCarly, Star Blecch / uGlee, Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth, The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess and Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana #The Making of a Cartoon Network Show: A documentary about making a CN show. Adult Swim (DON'T WATCH IF UNDER 18) #Robot Chicken - Junk in the Trunk #The Drinky Crow Show - Bar #Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - X, the Exterminator #Space Ghost Coast to Coast - Dreams #Xavier: Renegade Angel - Bloodcorn #Sealab 2021 - Stimutacs #Eagleheart - Chris, Susie, Brett, and Malice #Children's Hospital - Run, Dr. Lola Spratt, Run #Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Super Birthday Snake Category:MAD DVD